Ce contre quoi on ne peut lutter
by Anders Andrew
Summary: Omégaverse (explicite, merci bonsoir) : Castiel est un alpha de 20 ans qui n'accepte pas qu'on essaye de le catégoriser. Mais ce n'est pas parce qu'il a un instinct protecteur qu'il aime tant faire le baby-sitter chez les Winchester. C'est juste que Dean, 14 ans, est la personne qui se rapproche le plus pour lui d'un ami. La seule personne à l'aimer tel qu'il est vraiment.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre** : Ce contre quoi on ne peut lutter

**Fandom** : Supernatural

**Rating** : Mature

**Warning** : UNDERAGE, PORN EXPLICITE (et consentement un peu douteux selon l'interprétation)

**Genres** : UA omegaverse avec ado!Dean, romance fluff

**Personnages** : Castiel/Dean

**Nombre de mots** : 4108

**Commentaires** : Cette fanfiction me fait un peu peur parce qu'elle aborde deux thématiques qui divisent beaucoup le lectorat : l'omégaverse d'une part, le sexe avec un mineur/une différence d'âge importante. Je ne souhaite choquer personne, c'est pourquoi j'ai mis des AVERTISSEMENTS.

Je précise tout de même que cette fic est davantage orientée "angst introspectif de Castiel" et "fluff". Si le mélange ne vous dit rien, que vous n'aimez pas ce traitement des deux thématiques précédemment citées, ne vous sentez absolument pas obligés de me dire que je fais que de la merde XD

.

Aux gens qui sont toujours motivés à lire cette fic (malgré mes avertissements XD), Bonne lecture !

* * *

A cause de leurs instincts protecteurs et leur qualité naturelle à savoir s'imposer, les alphas étaient particulièrement prisés dans certains métiers.

Castiel, quant à lui, ne savait pas encore ce qu'il voulait faire. Il avait fini le lycée et interrompu ses études, faute d'ambition. On lui avait conseillé d'aller à la fac, de devenir médecin, ou avocat. Sa famille avait les moyens. Il aurait pu faire de la politique, ou devenir enseignant de renom dans une grande école. Mais tout ça ne l'intéressait pas.

Du fait qu'il était un alpha, on l'avait d'ors et déjà catalogué, rangé dans une case. Peu importe ce qu'il choisirait de faire, au final, ce ne sera pas en rapport avec sa personnalité.

Alors à quoi bon faire des efforts ?

Il vivait donc de petits boulots. Ça ne plaisait pas à sa famille, alors il était parti.

Il ne voulait pas être enfermé, ni par les projections de ses parents sur son avenir, ni par une catégorie dans laquelle on cherche à tout prix à le faire rentrer.

Cependant, comme il n'avait aucune qualification, il était cantonné aux jobs pour lesquels on pensait qu'il était naturellement doué, en tant qu'alpha...ce qu'il cherchait justement à éviter !

Quoiqu'il fasse, en définitive, il serait toujours jugé sur des critères qui ne lui correspondaient pas, et cela le rendait malade.

Cela faisait donc deux ans qu'il avait terminé le lycée et qu'il réfléchissait à ce qu'il allait faire, sans trouver de réponse claire à cette question.

.

Afin de multiplier les expériences et essayer de trouver sa voie, il avait essayé plusieurs métiers. Bien sûr, c'était toujours des emplois très peu payés, mais il arrivait à en vivre en réduisant ses dépenses au minimum. Il n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de dépensier.

Il avait été vigile dans une discothèque, gardien de nuit, brancardier, mais ce qu'il préférait, étonnamment, c'était le baby-sitting.

Ce n'était pas toujours une partie de plaisir. Mais c'était agréable de prendre soin d'autrui, sans avoir besoin de faire d'efforts de sociabilité ; même s'il était mal à l'aise, les enfants ne le remarquaient jamais...

.

De tous les gosses qu'il gardait, Dean Winchester était le plus âgé. Il avait 14 ans, et bientôt, il demanderait sûrement à ses parents de se garder tout seul...

Cela rendait Castiel triste, car il aimait bien Dean. Comme il n'avait que six ans de différence, ils pouvaient discuter, regarder des films, jouer à des jeux vidéos...

C'était presque comme se retrouver avec un pote un peu plus jeune, en quelque sorte.

Dean était enfant unique, et il avait de quoi s'occuper seul. Ses parents étaient...eh bien, ce n'était pas à Castiel de juger ses parents, mais ils n'avaient pas l'air très présents, car il devait venir très souvent le garder.

Ça expliquait le comportement de Dean ; c'était un garçon qui, sous des manières un peu rugueuses, était clairement en manque d'affection. Castiel aimait comment Dean réclamait à la fois beaucoup d'attention, tout en refusant d'avoir l'air d'en demander. Il faisait donc semblant de ne pas remarquer quand Dean se collait à lui lorsqu'ils mangeait ensemble, ou pendant qu'ils jouaient à la console dans le salon. En fait, il n'avait jamais été très regardant quant à l'invasion de son espace personnel – encore une caractéristique d'alphas. Ceux-ci ne se sentaient vraiment menacés qu'en présence d'autres alphas, mais comme c'était rare, ça n'arrivait que peu fréquemment. Et puis il aimait particulièrement la présence de Dean, qui était apaisante. Il n'y avait pas le moindre sentiment de compétition entre eux, et peu importe ce qu'il faisait, Castiel avait toujours à ses yeux le statut d'un adulte, ce qui lui octroyait d'office respect et un peu d'admiration. C'était valorisant, parce que ça n'avait rien à voir avec le fait qu'il soit un alpha – d'ailleurs Dean l'ignorait. Ils s'entendaient bien, tout simplement.

.

.

Avant de partir, la mère de Dean avait confié à Castiel que l'adolescent ne se sentait pas bien ; elle lui avait recommandé de se servir dans la boîte à pharmacie si besoin.

Aussitôt la porte refermée derrière elle, Castiel allait toquer à la porte de Dean.

Lorsqu'il entra, une odeur étrange, qu'il n'arrivait pas à définir, le prit à la gorge. Dean était allongé dans son lit ; il était un peu pâle mais sa peau était brillante de sueur et il grelottait.

« Hello Dean. », fit Castiel d'une voix rauque.

Il était réellement désolé de voir Dean dans cet état. Il s'assit au pied du lit, tendant le bras pour remonter le drap, machinalement. Il était un peu inquiet ; il se demandait si sa mère l'avait ne serait-ce qu'emmené voir un médecin.

Hélas ce n'était pas à lui de prendre soin de Dean à ce niveau. En tant que baby-sitter, son pouvoir était limité.

- Je peux t'apporter quelque chose ?

Soudain Dean agrippa sa main avec force. Il riva son regard au sien, et ses yeux brillaient dans la semi-obscurité, ses pupilles incroyablement dilatées, ne laissant qu'un mince cerceau vert autour.

- Je...je..., balbutia le garçon avec intensité, le visage crispé.

Castiel retînt son souffle, tout à coup tendu.

- Non, ça ira..., déclara brutalement l'adolescent en baissant les yeux dans un souffle.

Il relâcha les doigts de Castiel et détourna la tête, les sourcils froncés. Et s'il avait l'air de mauvaise humeur, Cas devinait un désarroi qu'il attribua à l'impuissance de la maladie. Il lui caressa les cheveux avec tendresse, et Dean frissonna, fermant les paupières. Castiel s'attarda un peu, touchant le contour de son oreille, très doux.

- Bon, je te laisse te reposer. Si quelque chose ne va pas, n'hésite pas à m'appeler, je serais dans le salon.

Il se leva et s'en alla en refermant derrière lui. Il prit une lourde inspiration et se rendit compte qu'il était essoufflé, comme s'il avait couru ; un filet de sueur coulait dans son dos, collant sa chemise bleue à sa peau.

Il écouta un moment le silence, et comme Dean ne l'appelait pas, il retourna dans le canapé du living room pour y lire un ouvrage qu'il avait apporté.

.

.

Cependant, il finit assez rapidement le bouquin, car il ne pensait pas, en partant de chez lui, qu'il devrait passer sa soirée tout seul avec.

Il était un peu déçu, malgré tout. Habituellement, Dean et lui passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble, dans la chambre du garçon, à converser à propos de musique et de comics, de films et de séries, jusqu'à ce que les parents rentrent. Bien sûr, Castiel n'était pas très « branché », et il ne connaissait pas la moitié des choses dont lui parlait Dean, mais rien ne lui faisait plus plaisir que d'apprendre des nouveautés – surtout des choses que Dean aimait. Tous les sujets dont il lui parlait l'intéressaient, et il adorait écouter l'adolescent lui expliquer avec passion pourquoi Batman était meilleur que Superman, où avait été tourné Le Seigneur des Anneaux, ou comment se terminait la saison un de Game of Thrones. Si beaucoup diraient que c'était futile, Castiel appréciait véritablement ces instants. Il était à l'aise, il riait naturellement. Il n'y avait rien qui le mit sous pression, pas d'attentes particulières, de contraintes sociales, juste le plaisir d'être ensemble et de partager de bons moments.

Il aimait leurs discussions animées – même si lui ne parlait pas des masses, laconique qu'il est –, il aimait voir Dean s'ouvrir et devenir un vrai moulin à paroles avec lui, alors qu'au début il était face à un adolescent taciturne et méfiant, qui ne se laissait pas faire. Ça avait pris du temps pour le convaincre qu'ils pouvaient être amis, malgré leur différence d'âge. Castiel faisait toujours en sorte de ne pas le traiter en gamin, autant que faire se peut.

Castiel craignait de perdre cette complicité parce que Dean grandissait très vite. Une fois devenu plus grand, il trouverait d'autres interlocuteurs privilégiés qu'il respecterait davantage ; Cas n'aura plus à ses yeux le statut d'aîné que l'on admire. Il ne sera plus que Castiel, le pauvre type sans avenir qui le gardait quand ses parents sortaient le soir. Un vieux souvenir auquel il repensera avec un mélange de nostalgie et de mépris condescendant.

.

Agacé par la noirceur de ses propres pensées, il jeta son livre sur un coussin et alluma la télévision pour se détendre. La télécommande dans la main, il baissa le son, mais les publicités avec leurs couleurs criardes et leurs musiques entraînantes lui remontèrent le moral : la solitude ne lui valait rien, en vérité. Il avait beau prétendre le contraire, il n'aimait guère être seul. Un alpha avait besoin de sa meute, ou, à défaut, d'un partenaire.

Sauf qu'au niveau sentimental, c'était le point zéro. Il était tellement doué que la dernière fille qu'il avait voulu inviter à sortir avait cru qu'il lui proposait de garder sa fille – ce qu'il avait fait, et sans se plaindre en plus.

Parce que les gens avaient tendance à voir en lui l'alpha protecteur avant l'homme, il n'arrivait pas à créer des liens « vrais ». Alors il faisait son possible pour le dissimuler. Il contrôlait ses instincts. Il pouvait être autre chose, si on lui en donnait la possibilité. Il pouvait choisir. Il n'avait pas à se contenter de suivre le chemin qu'on voudrait l'obliger à prendre.

Il voulait être libre. Mais tout jouait contre lui : sa famille, sa nature...

.

Parfois il se sentait comme un monstre. Les alphas étaient si rares, et il n'en connaissait aucun dans son entourage. Tout le monde s'attendait tellement à ce qu'il se comporte de telle ou telle façon que s'en était frustrant, car il n'avait jamais l'occasion de se montrer tel qu'il était. Qu'on l'apprécie pour sa personne, pour son véritable caractère, pour ce qui le rendait humain et unique ; il ne l'était pour personne...

Il trouvait quelques réconforts dans l'affection teintée d'admiration que lui portait Dean. Cela, il le devait strictement à lui-même, il n'avait rien fait de spécial, il avait été sincère...et c'était sa petite réussite personnel d'avoir réussi à s'attacher à quelqu'un et que le lien soit réciproque. Il en était obscurément fier, d'autant que Dean était un garçon très renfermé – et de fait, il se ressemblait beaucoup. Il en était fier, même si c'était bancal, même si ça ne pourra pas durer, même s'ils devront se séparer un jour sans se retourner.

.

A nouveau, l'angoisse le saisit et il s'empara d'un coussin qu'il serra contre sa poitrine en pinçant les lèvres. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas de broyer du noir comme ça. Il était plutôt du genre à agir.

Sauf qu'il n'y avait rien à faire.

Il ne pouvait pas empêcher Dean de grandir. C'était dans l'ordre des choses qu'il n'ait plus besoin de lui, et il n'aurait pas dû laisser reposer de telles attentes sur ses épaules.

Mais quelles attentes, d'ailleurs ? Qu'attendait-il de ce gamin, tout compte fait ? Était-il réellement le seul ami qu'il avait ?

La réponse était évidente : oui. La seule personne qui se souciait vraiment de lui, qui le regardait dans les yeux en lui demandant si tout allait bien quand il demeurait plus silencieux qu'à l'accoutumée. Le seul à le remarquer.

.

Il écarquilla brusquement les yeux en sentant comme un changement dans l'atmosphère. Comme si l'air de la pièce avait tout à coup grimpé de plusieurs degrés.

Il entendit un gémissement derrière lui.

Se retournant dans le canapé, il vit Dean debout en pyjama sur le seuil du salon plongé dans l'obscurité – la nuit était tombée durant ses tergiversations. Castiel se leva vivement.

- Dean, que...

Il se figea soudainement, et un grondement involontaire remonta dans sa gorge tandis qu'il retroussait les lèvres sur ses dents. Se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de faire, il cacha sa bouche avec sa main, mais il était trop tard.

Dean le contempla d'un air halluciné. Ses jambes tremblaient sous lui, et Castiel eut peur que ce ne soit à cause de lui. Ça ne lui était jamais arrivé auparavant...mais cette odeur...

Comment avait-il fait pour l'ignorer ? Elle était partout, dans son nez, sa bouche, ses poumons ; elle l'enveloppait étroitement, comme un tissus de coton doux, effleurant son visage moite.

- Cas..., geignit Dean en titubant vers lui, tendant le bras comme pour l'attraper.

Sans réfléchir, Castiel se précipita vers lui et pris son bras ; il était chaud, mais surtout, lorsqu'il le toucha, une bouffée d'air brûlant lui parcouru l'échine. Dean frissonna longuement et vînt s'agripper à sa chemise. Ses doigts fébriles tâtonnèrent follement à la recherche d'un bout de peau, défaisant maladroitement les boutons.

- Qu'est-ce que f..., voulut demander Castiel.

Mais alors la paume de Dean trouva l'emplacement de son cœur, et celui-ci fit un bond dans sa poitrine au contact, peau contre peau.

Dans un éclair de lucidité, Castiel comprit.

- Oméga, gronda-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Dean cacha son visage contre son torse, et il sentit ses joues humides de larmes. Le garçon hoqueta, désemparé.

- Qu'est-ce qui...m'arrive ?

Castiel savait qu'il devait s'arrêter tout de suite ! S'il ne s'arrachait pas immédiatement à cette étreinte, s'il ne s'enfuyait pas le plus loin possible, alors il risquait de commettre quelque chose d'irréparable.

Il empoigna la taille de Dean pour essayer de le repousser, mais à l'instant même où ses doigts effleurèrent sa peau sans le vouloir, l'adolescent laissa échapper un trémolo de voix qui le fit complètement chavirer.

Si pur, si fragile. Indécent. Pas responsable. Dean.

Les pensées de Castiel s'emmêlèrent. Il caressa lentement les cheveux du garçon pour le rassurer. Ce dernier ne tarda pas à embrasser son torse, le parsemant de petits baisers mouillés, comme pour le retenir – comme si c'était nécessaire ! Il était déjà piégé de toute façon, et un nœud douloureux se forma dans son ventre à cette pensée. Mais Dean semblait si désespéré qu'il ne pouvait rien faire contre son instinct...

- Castiel, murmura le garçon dans un souffle qui coula dans le cou du baby-sitter comme une traînée de feu. Castiel !

L'interpellé lui fit relever la tête, gentiment, répondant enfin à son appel, et sans réfléchir, l'embrassa.

.

C'était la première fois qu'il rencontrait un oméga. Il avait déjà lu des choses sur le sujet, mais c'était des cas si exceptionnels, bien plus encore que les alphas, qu'il avait cru ne jamais y être confronté – il en avait toujours été soulagé. C'était après tout une probabilité extrêmement mince, si mince que les parents de Dean ne l'avaient semble-t-il même pas envisagé quand leur fils avait manifesté les premiers symptômes.

Sinon, ils l'auraient emmené à l'hôpital faire des examens. Ils ne l'auraient certainement pas laissé dans cet état avec un homme dont ils ignoraient même qu'il s'agissait d'un alpha. Car enfin, on ne laisse pas un oméga en rut avec un alpha incapable de lui refuser ses besoins !

Car en effet, c'est ce que Dean était : un jeune oméga se découvrant à travers ses premières chaleurs. Castiel savait que c'était insupportable pour lui – ce qui le rendait malade, parce que son instinct protecteur lui faisait haïr la souffrance chez autrui, et surtout chez un oméga.

Dean brûlait d'un besoin qu'il ne parvenait pas à contrôler, et des changements physiologiques commençaient à s'opérer en lui à vitesse grand V. Ça devait faire mal. Et il détestait le voir comme ça.

Il l'embrassa éperdument, caressant son corps à travers ses vêtements pour essayer de le consoler. Bientôt Dean se pendit à son cou pour l'obliger à rester penché sur lui, ce qui lui donnerait sans doute un torticolis s'ils restaient trop longtemps dans cette position.

En sentant Castiel reculer, Dean s'accrocha davantage à lui, ses lèvres claquant avidement sur les siennes pendant qu'il essayait de le garder près de lui par ses baisers. Mais Castiel l'entraîna avec lui jusqu'au canapé, où ils s'étendirent.

- Ne me laisse pas, geignit l'adolescent en se redressant. Je...j'ai besoin de toi.

Son visage était rouge à cause de la gêne ou de la fièvre, ses cils collés par les larmes de douleur. Castiel embrassa ses joues amoureusement ; elles étaient comme du velours sous ses lèvres.

Dean soupira, légèrement apaisé. Son bassin se frotta contre celui de Cas avec langueur d'abord, puis de façon plus appuyée.

Le besoin de contact qu'il manifestait représentait tout ce que Castiel avait toujours voulu sans pouvoir l'admettre – ne plus jamais être seul, avoir quelqu'un à protéger et chérir, qui a besoin de lui. Et en même temps, il se sentait terriblement coupable.

La bouche de Dean se posa à nouveau sur la sienne. Il était rendu dangereusement téméraire par l'excitation, et Castiel ne pouvait pas lui résister. Il n'avait pas la moindre chance. Il leva les yeux.

Ceux de Dean étaient noirs, les pupilles incroyablement dilatées. Il se lécha les lèvres et un peu d'appréhension transparut dans son expression. Il se lança néanmoins, hésitant et haletant :

- Je veux être à toi.

Cas se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour garder un minimum de retenue.

- Tu n'as que quatorze ans.

- Et alors !?, rétorqua Dean avec la morgue capricieuse d'un gamin de son âge. Dans les livres du Trône de fer, Daenerys a quatorze ans quand elle se marie à Khal Drogo !

La remarque fit rire Castiel, un peu nerveusement, faisant tressauter son ventre contre celui de Dean.

- Tu ne...tu ne...m'aimes pas ?, chuchota Dean en se retenant visiblement de pleurer, bouleversé par le rush des hormones, les réactions de son corps, et ses sentiments encore flous.

Dans ces conditions, et parce qu'il le lui avait demandé, Castiel se dit qu'il lui était désormais impossible de lui refuser quoique ce soit.

Il engloba ses fesses et fit descendre lentement son pantalon de pyjama. Dean frissonna contre lui avec reconnaissance, et il se frotta dans son cou. Il susurra, adouci, la voix assurée cachant à merveille son trouble :

- Tu es d'accord ?

- Je ne supporte pas que tu puisses penser que je ne t'aime pas, répondit Castiel avec sollicitude, les mains douces et caressantes. Il n'y a personne au monde que je désire plus que toi.

Il déglutit et toucha enfin son derrière nu, faisant se détendre Dean contre lui. Sa peau, si douce. Il savait ce qu'il allait faire, ce qui allait se passer. La seule manière de soulager Dean de ce qui le tourmentait...

Dean dissimula son expression contre son épaule, s'asseyant sur ses cuisses. Tout bas, il souffla :

- Tu es...le seul...qui se soucie de moi. Et...je veux être avec toi.

Un sanglot angoissé retentit à l'oreille de Castiel alors il malaxa le fessier onctueux pour lui faire du bien, ce qui paraissait marcher. Bientôt, un liquide sirupeux dégoulina entre les jambes de l'adolescent, imprégnant le jeans de Castiel.

Les omégas s'autolubrifiaient bel et bien, et en quantité ! L'odeur était enivrante, et Castiel n'avait jamais rien sentit de pareil. Il déposa un baiser dans le cou du garçon pour le calmer ; progressivement, il en venait à se l'approprier, dans sa tête, et il avait l'impression que tout était possible. Si Dean devenait à lui, alors il pourrait l'emmener ailleurs et le choyer. Il ne dépendrait plus de ses parents, et ils seraient tout l'un pour l'autre.

La partie rationnelle de son cerveau savait très bien que ces idées étaient des élucubrations issues des chaleurs du petit oméga qui lui brouillaient l'esprit. Toutefois son désir d'y croire était si fort – être deux, être un, former un tout, une famille – qu'il ne laissait place à rien d'autre.

- Tu es tout pour moi, siffla-t-il en défaisant son jeans, libérant prestement son sexe dur. Tout ce que je veux. Tout ce que j'ai jamais voulu...

- Fais-le, maintenant !, réclama Dean d'un ton presque autoritaire, impatient, en effleurant du bout des doigts la verge rigide eux.

Le contact leurs arracha un hoquet à tous les deux.

- On devrait...y aller doucement, préconisa Castiel, la bouche sèche.

- Je ne veux pas de ça ! J'en ai besoin, vite et fort, grogna Dean, têtu.

Il demeurait égal à lui-même pour ce qui concernait les caprices. Mais contrairement à ses parents, Castiel cédait plutôt facilement ; cette personnalité un peu « tyrannique » le faisait fondre

Alors il se détacha brutalement de leur étreinte, pour offrir son postérieur rougi à la saillie, à quatre pattes sur le canapé, dans cette position ancestrale de soumission qui était inscrite dans les gènes de tous les omégas et qui, il le savait, rendrait Castiel fou de désir.

- Alpha..., ronronna Dean sur un ton aguicheur en arquant le dos, avant de se cacher vivement le visage dans les coussin, faisant tomber le livre que lisait Cas un peu plus tôt.

C'était terriblement obscène – excitant aussi – , et les conséquences de leurs actes seraient certainement désastreuses, mais rien ne pouvait empêcher Castiel, à cet instant-là, de craquer définitivement. Il aurait aimé se montrer plus attentionné, faire les choses bien et se montrer plus adulte ; toutefois, la vérité lui éclata en face. Il était immature et tout aussi borné que son compagnon.

Il s'empara des hanches du garçon avec brusquerie, et de le pénétra d'un coup de rein parfaitement ajusté, dans un râle de satisfaction.

L'adolescent poussa un long cri d'extase bruyant en se faisant remplir. Ses chairs s'ouvrirent, et son arrière-train accueillit la verge tant désirée, l'aspirant toujours plus profondément, jusqu'à ce que les bourses du brun frappe rudement contre le tendre fessier. Le garçon couina de plaisir en se resserrant fermement sur l'intrus.

Bouleversé par le flux de sensations intenses, Castiel entama de petits mouvements secs et rapides de va-et-vients qui firent claquer durement ses hanches contre le petit derrière tellement convoité ; celui-ci tressauta sous les assauts. Dean geignit de plus belle, alors que Castiel imaginait déjà son conduit anal prendre la dimension de sa queue pour s'y adapter en vue de la prochaine copulation ; l'oméga était ainsi destiné à un seul alpha, le premier ayant remporté sa virginité gagnant un fourreau parfait pour son membre viril, pourvoyeur de la semence vitale aux omégas pour calmer leurs ardeurs. C'était comme s'ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre à présent.

Dean ne connaîtrait dorénavant qu'une seule queue : la sienne. Il était à lui. Entièrement. Son oméga. Son partenaire.

Il l'enlaça et embrassa sa nuque, se repaissant de sa chaleur, du doux parfum de sa sueur, des liquides poisseux souillant son ventre. Sous ses doigts, il pouvait sentir ses entrailles remuer ; c'était forcément douloureux, et le jeune homme ne pouvait rien y faire pour calmer cette crampe. Pas sans aide. Pas sans franchir la dernière étape, la plus impardonnable.

- Féc...féconde-moi !, rugit Dean, à bout, les larmes roulant sur ses joues, plaisir et souffrance mêlées. Fais-le, fais-le, FAIS-LE ! Ah ! Aaaaah !

Avant même de réfléchir, Castiel obéit à sa demande, parce que la voix de Dean était pour lui comme le chant des sirènes à présent. Il se redressa, à genoux derrière lui, pour accélérer la besogne, jusqu'à être à bout de souffle. Dans un dernier et puissant coup de butoir qui souleva légèrement Dean du canapé, le forçant à se tenir sur les mains, les yeux écarquillés par la surprise, Castiel s'enfonça de toute sa longueur et déversa son sperme dans un violent soubresaut qui les fit crier en même temps.

Ensuite, Cas put se coller contre le dos de Dean pour un câlin, les renversant tous les deux sur le flanc, pendant que son sexe qui avait grossi à la base bloquait l'anus, maximisant leurs chances de concevoir un enfant.

Dean frissonna en se touchant le ventre, et Cas devina, au milieu du brouillard de ses pensées incohérentes, que des milliards de spermatozoïdes ultra-compétitifs chatouillait son utérus nouvellement formé pour se frayer un chemin jusqu'à un ovule.

Il allait tomber enceint, c'était évident. Il allait porter son petit.

Cette nouvelle aurait dû l'affoler, mais dans le flux d'hormones, et les effets de l'orgasme, il n'y avait plus la moindre place pour la réflexion. Juste un immense sentiment de satiété.

Il serra Dean contre lui, et ce dernier ronronna de contentement, les bras enroulés sur les siens ; il caressait même sa peau jusqu'à ses poignets, la respiration calme, visiblement dans le même état d'euphorie que lui. Il ne doutait pas un instant que cela durerait toujours...

Ils étaient l'un dans l'autre, dans cette chaleur bien à eux faites de leurs odeurs mêlées. Ils étaient un. Ils étaient unis.

Et puis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit. Une voix féminine retentit.

- On est rent...OH MON DIEU !

Tout redevînt alors terriblement compliqué.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ce chapitre 2 aborde des thématiques relativement graves**, je demande au lectorat de bien vouloir prendre un peu de recul; de plus, j'admets ne m'être jamais retrouvé dans ce genre de situation, mais je tiens à rappeler que tout le monde ne réagit pas de la même façon à certains évènements, et que j'ai choisi pour le Dean de cette fiction un caractère qui va de l'avant et qui tente d'oublier ce qui le freine, ce qui me semblait convenir au personnage, dans la mesure du possible (le véritable Dean range régulièrement ses traumatismes, les gens qu'il a tué, son séjour chez Lulu..., dans sa section "On verra plus tard quand j'aurais le temps").

Il n'y a pas de porn à proprement parler dans ce chapitre, même s'il y a quelques mentions explicites.

C'est sensé être un épilogue, or cela fait à peu près le même nombre de mots que le chapitre un. Les épilogues sont une plaie. J'espère que cette fin satisfera.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

Dehors, il avait plu. Assis sur la banquette arrière de l'impala de son père, Dean regardait tristement le paysage par la vitre. L'habitacle était empesé de silence et il n'avait aucune envie de soulager la tension ambiante en prononçant quelques paroles.

Il n'était plus en colère. Il avait l'impression de ne plus rien éprouver, à part une immense solitude que personne ne saurait combler.

- Comment ça s'est passé ?

La voix de sa mère sonnait bizarrement. Comme si elle ne savait pas quel ton adopter.

Il ne prit pas la peine de répondre, mais remarqua le regard noir que lui jeta son père dans le rétroviseur intérieur. Après plusieurs minutes de désapprobation silencieuse, il prononça, plus acide qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

- Ça a été. Ils vous l'auraient dit sinon.

- Je voulais dire..., commença sa mère.

Dean ignora la fin de sa phrase, et s'isola dans son petit monde jusqu'à ce qu'il soit arriver à la maison.

Il avait mal au ventre.

.

Une fois qu'il se fut enfermé à clef dans sa chambre, Dean se jeta sur son lit et s'y recroquevilla.

Les draps sentaient encore la sueur de cette nuit-là. Il les serra dans son poing.

Il avait détesté chaque secondes après que ses parents soient rentrés de leur rendez-vous – qui, même s'il n'était pas sensé le savoir, était en fait des séances de thérapie conjugale. Sa mère avait fait une fausse-couche, il y a de cela des années, et depuis, ils n'avaient pas essayé d'avoir de nouveau un enfant ; ça avait engendré des disputes, qu'encore une fois Dean n'était pas sensé avoir entendu.

Mais il était clair qu'il ne leurs suffisait pas. Son père voulait un autre fils, à qui il pourrait apprendre le sport, qu'il pourrait emmener à la chasse, qui lui ressemble. Dean avait beau faire des efforts, il avait constamment le sentiment d'être à côté de la plaque, et son père ne lui accordait jamais les compliments qu'il essayait désespérément de mériter.

Il n'avait pas sa place ici. Il n'avait pas sa place dans cette famille. Sa mère était toujours trop occupée.

Il se sentait seul.

Son père détestait le temps qu'il passait devant l'ordinateur ou à regarder des films.

Il n'était aimé de personne.

Ses parents commençaient à se séparer parce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas le remplacer.

Castiel lui manquait.

.

Au début, il en eut la gorge nouée. Puis les larmes montèrent, et soudain il sut qu'il allait craquer. Il étouffa autant qu'il le put ses pleurs dans les draps.

Il se moquait d'être un oméga et que Cas soit un alpha. Que tout ça n'ait été que la conséquence de ses chaleurs. Maintenant, c'était là, ce sentiment insistant, et il ne pouvait pas s'en débarrasser.

Il aurait voulu que ses parents le comprennent, il aurait voulu leurs expliquer, mais il avait trop honte, et puis ils avaient tout de suite pris les décisions pour lui.

Ils n'avaient pas compris tout de suite. Ça avait été horrible, et Dean n'avait aucune envie de repenser aux coups, aux cris, aux insultes et aux menaces de mort. L'important, c'était qu'à eux deux, ils avaient réussis à convaincre ses parents de ne pas appeler la police. Et d'ailleurs, Dean n'était plus malade, ce qui tendait à prouver ce qu'ils tentaient d'expliquer à propos des chaleurs irrépressibles.

Pourtant, ils avaient jeté Castiel dehors comme un malpropre, à demi nu et le visage tuméfié. Son père lui avait promis, comme attendu de sa part, de l'exterminer s'il devait jamais le recroiser quelque part.

Dean avait été obligé de passer une batterie d'examens pour confirmer ce qu'il savait déjà : qu'il était bel et bien un oméga, une rareté. Les médecins s'étaient pressés autour de lui comme des mouches autour d'un pot de miel. Il était d'autant plus un cas intéressant qu'il venait juste d'avoir ses premières chaleurs, et, ce fut la nouvelle qui fit le plus grand choc à ses parents...qu'il était enceinte.

Le visage livide de sa mère – elle qui aurait bien voulu pouvoir procréer à nouveau mais qui en était incapable. Les hurlements de son père en plein déni. Puis les nouvelles promesses de meurtre à l'encontre de Castiel.

Il aurait voulu mourir tout de suite à ce moment-là. Au moins, il n'aurait pas eu à subir tout le reste.

Il avait subi une sorte d'interrogatoire destiné à tous les omégas tombant enceintes. Apparemment, même s'il était mineur, lui et Castiel disposaient d'une dérogation à la loi contre le détournement de mineur – ce qui estomaqua ses parents, mais au moins pour cela, il était soulagé ; Cas n'aurait pas d'ennuis.

Par contre, lui, il en eut. Après le questionnaire, il fut obligé de rencontrer un psychologue, une équipe s'occupant des cas de bioéthique, et plusieurs spécialistes, avant que ses parents ne lui annoncent qu'ils se allaient se rendre dans une petite clinique spécialisée qui s'occuperait de son « problème ».

Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Tout ça s'était passé en seulement une semaine. Il était épuisé, profondément démoralisé, et perclus de crampes très douloureuses.

Et il ne savait pas par où commencer pour retrouver son alpha.

.

.

Cela faisait plusieurs semaines que Castiel n'avait plus de boulot. Il avait arrêté de s'y rendre. Il avait tout arrêté et passait le plus clair de son temps à se beurrer et à dormir. Il ne se souciait nullement du désordre dans son appartement – de toute façon, à la fin du mois, il serait bien obligé de le rendre, n'ayant plus d'argent pour le payer.

Mais il s'en moquait.

Son visage ne lui faisait presque plus mal. Certains hématomes mettaient du temps à disparaître, mais dès qu'il était rentré, il avait mis de la glace dessus, ce qui avait permis de faire dégonfler la majeure partie.

C'était difficile de comprendre comment il avait pu se conduire de manière aussi affreuse. Lui qui se targuait de tenir ses instincts animaux à l'écart.

Il avait complètement foiré, cette fois. Et surtout, il n'avait pas bousillé que son existence, si encore ce n'était que ça.

Il avait fait du mal à Dean.

Horrifié, il se cacha le visage dans les mains. Il n'avait jamais voulu ça.

Soudain pris de nausée, il se rua aux toilettes mais se loupa en trébuchant sur une canette qui traînait.

Le tapis était fichu.

.

Il détestait ce qu'il était. Il avait toujours détesté le fait d'être différent, d'être contrôlé par quelque chose qui ne dépendait pas de sa volonté.

Il appréciait Dean...et il avait pensé jusqu'alors que c'était parce qu'il était drôle, attachant, touchant par certains aspects, parce qu'un peu seul, un peu abandonné, mais gentil malgré tout, intéressant, dynamique quand on le lançait sur un sujet qui le passionnait. Un garçon adorable, plein de spontanéité, mais intelligent, défiant, le genre qui ne donnait pas sa confiance facilement.

Castiel n'avait jamais eu de pensées déplacées à son égard. Il l'avait toujours vu comme un enfant à protéger. Il lui était arrivé de regretter de ne pas pouvoir passer plus de temps avec lui, de ne pas être en mesure de l'emmener avec lui pour s'en occuper comme il le fallait – comme il le méritait –...mais jamais sur un plan amoureux ou sexuel. D'ailleurs, aux dernières nouvelles, il était hétérosexuel, bien que cela n'ait de signification que si l'on considérait la sexualité comme quelque chose de figé dans la pierre.

Néanmoins, parce qu'il était un alpha, il n'avait pas su se contrôler. Il avait agit sous le coup d'impulsions qui ne lui appartenaient pas en tant qu'être humain, il en était convaincu. Cependant, ça n'en demeurait pas moins les siennes, et il était responsable de tout ce gâchis.

Mais surtout, ce qui le rendait malade au point d'en pleurer la nuit...c'était qu'il ignorait complètement comment se portait Dean.

Il ne faisait pas confiance à ses parents pour le soigner comme il en avait besoin. Qu'allait-il lui arriver ? Il avait lu des livres à faire froid dans le dos sur ces sujets, parce qu'ils le concernaient lui, en tant qu'alpha. Il savait que les omégas étaient la source d'un intérêt scientifique croissant ; il ne voulait pas que Dean se retrouve entouré de médecins curieux qui le tripotent sous toutes les coutures – rien qu'à cette idée, il s'entendit gronder et cela ne fit que le dégoûter davantage.

Pour oublier...il avait toujours le whisky.

.

Il n'aimait pas rester à rien faire. Même à moitié écroulé sur le sol dans un état lamentable, il ne supportait pas de rester inactif. Il aurait voulu se porter au secours de Dean. Il aurait voulu essayer d'améliorer les choses.

Il savait qu'il l'avait probablement fécondé. Cette pensée...ça l'angoissait plus que tout. Il se voyait comme un animal pour avoir fait ça.

Dean voudrait-il de lui ? Qu'est-ce qui lui était arrivé après son départ ? Comment allait-il ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas le voir pour le serrer dans ses bras et s'assurer que son petit oméga aura tout ce dont il a besoin – et peu importe s'il est trop jeune pour avoir leur bébé, Castiel n'en a pas besoin.

C'est de Dean qu'il a besoin.

En se rendant compte de l'égoïsme absolu de cette réflexion, Castiel se recroquevilla. C'était un cauchemar.

Et il en était le monstre.

.

.

Quelques jours plus tard, il avait repris un peu du poil de la bête, si l'on peut dire.

Il n'aimait toujours pas le type dont le miroir lui renvoyait le reflet. Il avait les cheveux échevelés et un début de barbe. L'haleine toujours chargée en alcool, mais il commençait à s'y habituer. Il commençait à être blasé en se regardant, il parvenait même à rire, parce que c'était ridicule d'être aussi brisé, alors qu'il était « sensé » être un vrai alpha, fiable, protecteur et gentil. Il se sentait juste amer et haineux.

Il avait appelé ses parents la veille pour leurs dire qu'il rentrait. Il ne savait pas comment la nouvelle allait être accueilli, étant donné qu'il avait juste laissé un message sur le répondeur.

Mais il était certain que ses parents adoreraient le nouveau Castiel. Il était suffisamment lucide pour savoir que dans son état, il était fragile et influençable. Ils pourraient le manipuler à leur guise et le forcer enfin à faire ce qu'ils désiraient le voir faire. Ça finirait par marcher, même s'il résisterait un peu, pour le principe.

Après tout, quelle réussite quand il avait essayé de penser par lui-même...

La sonnette de la porte d'entrée le ramena à la vie. Il resta planté là, à attendre que la personne s'en aille.

La sonnette retentit une nouvelle fois. Il ferma les yeux. Quoi, déjà ? On n'était pas encore tout à fait hors délai pour le loyer...

Il préféra l'ignorer. Tout sera réglé dans quelques jours.

On tambourina à la porte.

Il se raidit et jeta un coup d'œil nerveux en direction de l'entrée. Il trouvait quand même que ça insistait beaucoup.

Comme les coups ne s'arrêtaient pas, il fit la moue, remit machinalement un peu d'ordre dans ses cheveux et se traîna dans le vestibule, espérant que l'autre s'en irait avant qu'il n'atteigne la poignée.

Le silence revînt, alors Castiel suspendit son geste. Peut-être n'aurait-il pas à affronter le monde extérieur pour l'instant.

Sauf qu'en coup de pied virulent secoua alors la porte.

Agacé et certain cette fois qu'il ne s'agissait pas du propriétaire, Cas ouvrit la porte à la volée – elle n'était même pas verrouillée.

- Qu'est-ce que vous...

Il ne termina même pas sa phrase.

Là, sur son paillasson, se tenait Dean, les mains dans les poches de sa veste en cuir, l'air singulièrement revêche. Toutefois il s'éclaira un peu en le voyant.

- Wow...tu as l'air d'un clodo qui aurait dormi dans une poubelle. L'air...et l'odeur, fit remarquer l'adolescent.

Comme Castiel restait figé sur le seuil, Dean commença à s'inquiéter. Il balbutia :

- Heu...désolé. Tu...tu me laisses entrer ?

Soudain, alors qu'il y avait mille pensées qui se bousculaient déjà dans sa tête, Castiel repensa à l'état de son appartement. La honte le fit rougir.

- Non !

Dean écarquilla les yeux sous le coup de la surprise. Il serra les poings en baissant la tête. Le brun pinça les lèvres.

- Enfin, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Simplement...c'est...un peu le bordel, alors...

- Tu n'as pas besoin d'excuse, claqua sèchement Dean. Si tu veux que je m'en aille, je m'en vais.

Il allait pour tourner les talons quand Cas le retînt.

- Non, je...

Il se passa une main sur les yeux, fatigué.

- C'est bon, entre. Je vais faire du café...

.

La kitchenette était peut-être la seule chose de propre dans l'appartement, parce que Castiel n'utilisait que le micro-onde ces derniers temps, pour des repas pour la plupart très frugaux.

- Tu n'as pas menti, constata Dean en soulevant un caleçon sale du dossier d'une chaise.

Castiel ne répondit pas et chercha les filtres dans le placard. Pendant ce temps, il pouvait réfléchir.

Dean n'était plus en chaleurs, ça il pouvait le sentir. Et son parfum était différent ; il dégageait quelque chose, qui sans provoquer la folie de la dernière fois, accélérait un peu son rythme cardiaque.

Est-ce que ça faisait ça à tous les alphas quand ils rencontraient un oméga ? Est-ce que Dean ressentait la même chose ?

En son for intérieur, même si ce n'était pas bien, il espérait que oui.

Pourtant Dean était d'une nonchalance alarmante ; il paraissait sûr de lui, comme si ce n'était pas lui le gamin de 14 ans qui se pointait à l'improviste dans un endroit qu'il ne connaissait pas, mais Cas.

Ce dernier soupira en croisant son reflet dans une vitre. Toute sa déprime s'était mystérieusement envolée et il regrettait d'offrir un aussi triste spectacle.

Dean s'assit et croisa les jambes sous la table.

- On peut parler ? S'il te plaît ?

- Tes parents savent que tu es ici ?, marmonna Castiel, sur la défensive.

- Ils me tueraient s'ils savaient, répondit Dean.

- Alors..., commença le brun.

Il déglutit, ne sachant quoi demander. Il se dit qu'il valait mieux faire simple, quitte à écouter les récriminations du garçon après.

- Ecoute, je...je suis désolé pour ce qu'il s'est passé.

Il se tourna vers Dean pour l'affronter. Celui-ci le contemplait, paisiblement.

- Ça ne change rien, répliqua-t-il.

Le cœur de Cas se serra.

- Je sais. Mais je suis quand même désolé. Je t'ai fait du mal. Je suis vraiment désolé.

Il prit une inspiration et le fixa droit dans les yeux.

- Je suis prêt à assumer la responsabilité de mes actes. Ce que j'ai fait...

Il secoua la tête.

- Je ne peux même pas mettre de mot dessus, parce que ce n'est pas moi qui ait subi les torts. C'est offensant.

Dean se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, détournant le regard.

- Ça veut dire qu'en fait, tu ne veux pas de moi ?

Castiel sursauta.

- Quoi ?

Le jeune homme se leva et le rejoignit. Il s'arrêta à un pas à peine de lui et ouvrit la bouche :

- Je...

Il rougit, sans baisser les yeux cette fois.

- Je pense toujours ce que j'ai dis.

Il ajouta, la voix rauque :

- Je veux être avec toi.

Cas recula, se cognant le coude dans la porte du micro-onde.

- Ne dis pas ça...tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis.

- Au contraire, je...j'ai l'esprit bien plus clair !, lança vivement Dean. Je me...je m'empêchais de penser à ça. J'essayais de me persuader que j'étais un idiot, que je ne devrais pas ressentir ça, que ce n'était pas normal. J'avais tort !

Il posa la main sur la poitrine du brun, surpris de le sentir tremblant sous ses doigts. Toutefois, il s'enhardit et franchit la distance qui les séparait encore, levant la tête pour garder le contact visuel avec les yeux bleus de Castiel.

- Tu ne ressens pas ça ?

Son assurance n'était qu'une fragile façade ; derrière pointait déjà la peur de l'abandon et du rejet ; ils n'en avaient pas parlé, mais Dean était encore sous choc de ce qui était arrivé après que Cas soit parti, et si le jeune homme ne savait pas tout, il devinait en partie ce que les parents de Dean avaient fait.

Les bras de Cas se nouèrent autour de ses épaules. Dean s'enfouit entre, un peu soulagé. Les doigts longs de Cas se mirent à caresser lentement sa tête et ses cheveux.

Dean frissonna en se cachant contre sa poitrine. Il ne s'était jamais autant livré de toute sa vie ; c'était humiliant de dire ses sentiments à voix haute comme ça ; il détestait ça.

Mais s'il ne l'avait pas fait, est-ce que Castiel, avec sa manie d'être toujours à côté de la plaque et son handicap social, aurait réussi à décrypter les signaux qu'il lui envoyait ?

La réponse : certainement pas !

.

Dean aida Castiel à nettoyer l'appartement. Ce dernier l'étonna parce qu'il avait un nombre faramineux de produits ménagers dans son placard.

- Je crois que je suis habituellement ce que l'on appelle un « maniaque de la propreté », avait déclaré Cas comme pour s'excuser.

- Pourtant, à voir où tu vis, on ne dirait pas !

Ce n'est que plus tard que Dean, après avoir réfléchi, s'était rendu compte que Castiel n'était pas dans son état normal, lui non plus. Il y avait beaucoup de canettes et de bouteilles d'alcool qui traînaient un peu partout, pas de vaisselle dans l'évier mais beaucoup d'emballages de cochonneries dans la poubelle, et les rideaux tirés, les stores baissés...pas besoin d'être un génie en regardant Cas pour comprendre qu'il ne tenait pas la grande forme. Et pourtant, Dean n'était pas très attentif à ce genre de détails. Mais c'était assez flagrant.

- Va prendre une douche, je m'occupe du reste.

Il y était allé sans discuter. Et du coup, Dean en avait profité pour faire un peu de rangement dans sa chambre...et fouiner un peu histoire de trouver quelque chose d'intéressant.

Il fût déçu. Pas une seule revue porno, même pas d'ordinateur, pas de télé, pas même une boîte de mouchoir. Lui qui pensait que Cas était peut-être le genre d'homme qui cachait bien son jeu.

Après tout, il s'était montré particulièrement...enthousiaste et réactif, lorsqu'ils avaient...

Dean n'arrivait pas à y penser sans qu'une vague de chaleur lui envahisse les oreilles et les joues. A lui-même, il ne pouvait pas se le cacher : il aimait y repenser, seul dans son lit, même si ça faisait un peu mal parce qu'il repensait ensuite aux conséquences. Ça ne l'empêchait pas de se masturber

frénétiquement en se mordant la lèvre, les paupières fermement closes, en cherchant la sensation fantôme du corps de Cas contre le sien, l'angoisse mêlée de besoin qui l'étreignait à ce moment-là, le sentiment d'être vivant, d'être à sa place, et d'être aimé plus que tout au monde.

Il pensait que Castiel partageait son désir. Que cette nuit-là avait aussi eut un impact sur ses sentiments.

Sans doute que Dean n'avait pas imaginé à quel point ça avait dû être étrange aussi pour lui de se retrouver sous l'emprise de ces émotions brutales provoquées par ses chaleurs. Si Cas n'avait pas pulsions sexuelles, ça devait être perturbant de se retrouver tout à coup avide d'un truc qui d'habitude ne lui faisait pas envie.

L'adolescent déglutit. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Ce « truc », ça pouvait aussi être lui.

Il avait débarqué ici en pensant récupérer Castiel. Mais peut-être que celui-ci n'avait pas envie d'être récupéré. Peut-être que depuis le début, Cas essayait juste de l'éconduire gentiment, tout en gérant sa culpabilité et ses remords.

Il s'accroupit, en proie au doute ainsi qu'à une crampe violente dans l'abdomen. Ça lui était arrivé plusieurs fois depuis son avortement, quand il se sentait particulièrement seul et désespéré. Il ne savait pas ce que ça signifiait : son corps était en train d'évoluer, de se transformer, sans sa permission, et il ne savait pas quoi faire pour limiter ce changement. Tout ce qu'il pouvait contrôler, c'était ce qu'il allait faire, mais pas ce que les autres allaient faire.

Si Castiel refusait de le garder, ça risquait d'empirer. Il le sentait. Par contre, là, il n'aurait plus aucun choix possible, aucune porte de secours.

Il ne voulait pas éprouver de la rancune envers Castiel. Mais il était frustré et en colère.

S'il n'avait pas l'intention de vivre avec lui, pourquoi l'avoir clamé ?

Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux, la nausée, le désir de se cacher dans un endroit dans lequel on ne le trouverait pas ; pour se calmer, il pensa au cuir chaud de la banquette arrière sous sa joue, l'odeur d'essence, la lumière du soleil faisant briller la poussière en suspension dans la vieille voiture de son père.

C'était très apaisant, et cela marcha. Il refoula la faiblesse passagère qui l'accablait, et la douleur reflua.

Il ne se laisserait pas abattre. Pourquoi le ferait-il ? Ce n'était ni dans son caractère, ni dans sa nature.

- Dean.

L'interpellé se retourna. Cas se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, une serviette nouée autour de la taille, l'air inquiet. La scène aurait pu être très sexy – objectivement, elle l'était – sans la mousse de shampoing qui couvrait encore sa tête comme une coiffe.

Dean écarquilla les yeux, puis pouffa dans sa main.

- Hmf, je vois que tout va bien, grommela Castiel en tournant les talons pour retourner dans la douche.

Cependant, il laissa la porte entrouverte, comme une invitation.

L'espace d'un instant, Dean continua à rire tout seul. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, pourtant il avait l'impression que le brun avait en quelque sorte perçu sa détresse, et qu'il s'était empressé de venir voir ce qui n'allait pas. C'était pour le moins encourageant.

Maintenant il fallait qu'il fasse quelques efforts s'il voulait être sûr que son alpha veuille bel et bien de lui.

Il pouvait sans doute le convaincre. Il y arriverait. Il savait qu'il pouvait.

Après tout, il l'avait vu de ses propres yeux, la façon dont Castiel le regardait, pour peu qu'il essaye de le séduire.

S'il était bel et bien un oméga – même s'il ne savait pas tout ce que cela impliquait – il saurait le faire sien.

Même s'il n'avait jamais fait ça avant, il s'en sentait capable.

Pour Castiel. Parce qu'il l'aimait vraiment, que ce sentiment avait grandi, grandi, si fort, si vite, et puis il avait explosé en une vague de désir brutal, qui avait tout bouleversé, à tel point qu'il avait craint de l'avoir fait disparaître ; sauf que ce n'était pas le cas.

Il l'aimait encore plus, à présent qu'ils étaient liés par ce profond lien invisible.

Alors il se leva, et d'un pas décidé, il avança vers la porte de la salle de bain, la poussant pour entrer.

Son père allait le détester, mais tant pis. Il allait faire ce qu'il avait à faire.

A commencer par être honnête.

.

Castiel ferma les yeux et passa la tête sous le jet d'eau. Tandis que la mousse glissait le long de son visage, il réfléchissait à ce qu'il avait ressenti tout à l'heure. Ça ressemblait bien à de l'angoisse, mais en plus accablant, comme la certitude d'être abandonné, loin de toute aide. Sans savoir ce qu'il faisait ou presque, il s'était précipité. Avant même de comprendre qu'il s'agissait des sentiments de Dean. Et il les avait senti avec une telle force qu'ils auraient pu aussi bien être les siens.

Il ne pouvait plus le nier désormais. Il l'avait clamé, et Dean était son oméga, aussi sûr qu'il était son alpha, et son devoir, quelques soient les circonstances dans lesquelles ils se sont retrouvés, est de prendre soin de lui, quoiqu'il arrive.

Il secoua lentement la tête et posa le front sur le carrelage frais du mur. C'était complètement fou. Il était à peine adulte, et Dean n'était même pas majeur. Bon sang, à son âge, on n'est même pas sensé se prendre la tête avec des questions sur l'avenir ; à quatorze ans, les jeunes normaux se préoccupent de ce qu'on pense d'eux à l'école, du nombre d'heures qu'ils pourront passer sur l'ordinateur avant d'être obligé d'aller se coucher, ou du programme télé.

Il fronça les sourcils. En fait, Dean n'était pas tout à fait ordinaire, dans ce cas. Il avait quelque chose de spécial. Pourrait-il même dire, de plus mature ? Ça ressemblait à une excuse pour ce qu'il avait fait, et ça ne lui plaisait pas. Néanmoins, il s'était déjà fait la remarque avant que Dean était différent.

Les omégas grandiraient plus vite ? Il ne fallait pas qu'il commence à penser ainsi. D'une part, parce que ça sonnait comme un bon prétexte pour ce qu'il avait fait, d'autre part parce que c'était réduire Dean à des caractéristiques innées, ce qu'il détestait qu'on fasse avec lui aux sujets de ses gènes d'alpha.

Un bruit le tira brusquement de ses réflexions. Il ramena ses cheveux en arrière en chassant l'eau de son visage, et il regarda, interloqué, une silhouette derrière le panneau transparent embué de la douche se tortiller.

Quand le pan coulissa, Dean le rejoignit dans la douche.

- Fais-moi une place !

Castiel était si choqué par une telle audace qu'il ne parvînt pas à s'offusquer. Le pire, c'était que Dean avait l'air fier de son coup.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?, gronda enfin Castiel, gêné.

L'adolescent lui décocha un sourire qui le fit s'étrangler ; qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Est-ce qu'il avait toujours été aussi mignon ? Est-ce que c'était l'influence de leur « statut » respectif qui le rendait aussi attirant ?

Et est-ce que Dean ressentait la même chose ? C'était la question qui le taraudait le plus. Pourquoi insistait-il ?

Il n'était pas intéressant. Il écoutait juste. Il était un adulte, c'était son seul point fort, la seule raison pour laquelle il voulait être avec lui.

Il pinça les lèvres quand Dean lui toucha la joue ; elle était râpeuse, mais le garçon la caressa doucement.

- Tu t'occuperas bien de moi.

Les yeux de Dean étaient superbes ; il ne les avait jamais observés d'aussi près. S'il avait pris le temps de le faire, il aurait pu saisir immédiatement ce que ses yeux tentait de lui dire depuis le début.

- Oui. Toujours, répondit-il.

Dean se mit sur la pointe des pieds. Cas comprit enfin et se pencha.

Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, ce fût lent, précautionneux, et Castiel n'envisageait pas d'embrasser une autre bouche que celle-ci.

Ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre, nus, mais sans désir sexuel à assouvir cette fois, juste la soif de tendresse et le besoin d'être réunis.

Le reste...n'avait plus aucune importance.


End file.
